Side Quest
by AwkwardedOut
Summary: In order to obtain a very valuable item, Tatl led Hibari into a shooting gallery where his skills and patience are put to the test...


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Legend of Zelda or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Side Quest:**

Hibari stepped into the shooting gallery to find what looked like a shop with a raised pool of water in the back. To the right was a counter, behind which was a large man who tried to interest Hibari in a game of archery. He explained that all Hibari had to do was shoot the octorok targets with his bow and arrows. Simple. Not only was it a fun way to pass time, but he could also improve his accuracy while he was at it!

The raven-haired boy snorted. As if _his _aim needed improvement. Nonetheless, after a little nagging from the fairy Tatl at his shoulder, he paid the exorbitant game fee and stepped up to the pool, drawing his bow and arrow. The shopkeeper signaled the game's start and octorok targets in purple and blue sprung out of the water in various patterns. Hibari shot down all targets without discretion. When the game ended two minutes later, he had managed to shoot down every single target, some even before they had fully risen from the water. _Improvement my foot,_ he thought to himself.

When he returned to the counter, the shopkeeper had arranged his features into an exaggerated expression of sympathy. "Oh! So sorry! I forgot to tell you that you're not supposed to shoot the blue octoroks. Tell you what. Since it was my fault, I'll let you play again, this time for a 10 percent discount! What do you think about that?" The man grinned at the boy before him, showing his teeth, rotten from too many years of neglect.

Tatl cringed inwardly at the sight, but Hibari's eyes only narrowed as he considered simply grabbing the man by his dirty vest and hauling him over the counter so he could show him exactly what he thought. The fairy could see the violent beating go down inside Hibari's head, and decided to intervene before the violence-prone boy decided to act on it. "Hibari, it was just an innocent mistake. It couldn't hurt to do it again." The yellow light given off by the fairy flickered several times in response to her nervousness. If they made a fuss now, they may never accomplish their mission.

"That's right, listen to the talking fly, little man," the shopkeeper chimed in.

"_Little man?_" Hibari repeated, two gleaming cylinders of steel suddenly materialized in his hands.

"Talking _fly_!" Tatl shrieked in outrage, her glow darkening in her anger. This had to be a place of dirty deals if something as adorable as she was could be mistaken for a fly. Yes, this place was definitely not a legitimate establishment. At this point, she wasn't opposed to letting Hibari let loose a little violence, but she quickly remembered their true objective in coming into this obviously shady shop. The fairy quickly flew in close to Hibari's ear and whispered urgently, "Remember! We need to win the game to get the prize!"

"If you want the prize, I can just beat him into submission and take it." Hibari replied, not bothering to lower his voice.

"That's not such a bad id—W-wait! No, no, no!" The fairy did an approximation of fervent head-shaking to show its disapproval, though it more closely resembled a pinball bouncing back and forth in midair. "That's stealing! Even if he did insult me by calling me a fly, we can't just take whatever we want by brute force! That's immoral!"

"I could care less about your so-called morality."

Tatl sighed. She should have expected this, after a month of traveling with the boy. He really held very few interests, and, well, she had known that morality was not one of them. Especially not compared to combat, the pursuance of strength, and anything fighting-related, really. So the appeal-to-his-morals approach wasn't working. She decided to try another tactic. "Come on. It will be good practice. If a battle broke out in town, you would have to make sure not to hit any of the townspeople during your fights."

"If they get caught up in the fight and are hurt, it'll be their own fault for being weak," Hibari retorted immediately. Clearly, he wouldn't be too perturbed if a couple townspeople here and there came to harm.

The shopkeeper was listening in on the conversation, but wasn't overly worried. After all, a runt who was half his size would be easy to handle. Once his purse had been sucked dry, of course. Unfortunately, the kid didn't seem very eager to try again. _He's probably scared, _the shopkeeper reasoned. He knew just what the little runt needed—a little encouragement. "Oh, I get it. You talk tough, kid, but I can tell you're just afraid you'll lose the game again. Why don't you come back in a few years." The large man said mockingly, then waved a hand dismissively toward the door.

Surprisingly, this worked. After his gray eyes shot a glare at the person behind the counter, payment was slammed onto the counter, and Hibari took up his position before the water again. This time Hibari shot all but the purple octoroks in each round. However, just before Hibari could shoot the last target in the final round of the game, the buzz of the timer sounded from the counter. Hibari looked at his own timer, which stated he still had five seconds left to the game, plenty of time for him to have shot down the remaining octorok.

"That timer is five seconds slow. I always forget to tell customers that. So sorry! But it looks like you still have one target left, so I'm afraid you've lost the game again!" The shopkeeper had guessed what Hibari was thinking, or so he thought. Before he could offer another discounted game to Hibari, a silver shape hurtled over the water and knocked down the last standing target with great force.

Hibari turned back to the shopkeeper. "You were saying?" He asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

The shopkeeper spluttered, "H-hey! You can't do that! That's against the rules!"

Hibari raised his other tonfa to eye level and appeared to examine it closely. "I'm a bit bored with shooting those ridiculous cutouts. I need live prey."

The shopkeeper was understandably nervous upon receiving a threat from Hibari, something no one in his right mind would take lightly. Seeing an angry glint in his eyes and the unusually cold smile that had appeared suddenly, the shopkeeper quite suddenly forgot the person before him was a child. His glands went into overdrive, producing sweat that soaked into his already-stained clothing—stained with what, not even he knew. "I-I see. Well, I'll just give you your well-deserved prize, then, and let you be on your way."

Hibari did not appear to be appeased by this, and began to walk toward the counter, tonfa still raised.

"It's our top prize! Here, take it, please!" The man practically threw the object over to Hibari, who caught it deftly. Analyzing the object, he saw that it was a leather pouch, and inside contained…

Tatl let out a gasp as she saw Hibari pull out the shining object. This was what they had been searching for, no doubt about it. They had to put it to use immediately.


End file.
